The present invention is directed towards a fluid chilling apparatus of the type in which the temperature reduction caused by the desorption of a gas from an adsorbent is used to chill a beverage, such as is disclosed in European patent application number 0752564.
There is a requirement for a chilling apparatus for chilling canned or bottled beverages which necessitates no more than minimal changes to existing beverage containers. Major manufacturers also require that a chilling apparatus not necessitate major changes to existing production lines. These requirements are addressed in accordance with the present invention.